


Penultimate Rites

by SkeletonOrigamiCrane



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Puns, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonOrigamiCrane/pseuds/SkeletonOrigamiCrane
Summary: V performs one final act to Urizen in this reimagined scene.(This was written solely to fulfill a pun on Vergil's character introduction title of "The Alpha and the Omega")
Relationships: Urizen/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Penultimate Rites

"V, get back! Things are about to get really messy," Dante commanded V.

"No please...Let me. I want to finish this battle...With my own hands," he replied, and Dante reluctantly relented.

The scent of blood from the alpha was too strong to resist. With halting steps V approached the fallen hulk.

"Do not struggle...For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost," V said.

"I will not lose...Not to Dante... I need power, more power," Urizen responded.

"I know...We are one one and the same you and I, But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected by that one feeling. 'Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.'" 

In their dying states, a state of distress had unleashed a panic wave of hormones in both, a rut in the supine demon and a heat in the crouching human. V leaned over to touch the guard at Urizen's hips, which faded away, revealing a deflated member in true proportion. There was no possibility he could get that slatey meatwad inside of him, as much as he dearly wanted to. So he just started brushing the topside with one hand and started to feel a change.

"Is this power?" Urizen rumbled.

"You have no idea the power you hold over me," V said.

When Dante saw what was actually happening, he halted mid-sprint and turned away. He wasn't sure if it broke any human laws, demon laws, or laws of nature, but he was sure he didn't want to see it, whatever it was. Nero seemed to have the same idea and they stood together in a tense silence. There was nothing to say, or that could be said.

V could only grasp the holy tower, the novel Temen-Ni-Gru, _the dick_ , with two hands. This would have been a great effort even if he wasn't crumbling into dust with every stroke. Wedging the clay was done, it needed to be sculpted into its prime form, the circle of paired hands over the potter's wheel of the pelvis. He needed slip to ease the friction, and drooled above the throbbing member. Much better. Efforts could happen in full.

Leverage from the elbows, full body motions, again and again, enough to drag deep-chested groans from the once Demon King, all thirty-five eyes squeezed shut. The currently useless knot at the base of the penis swelled.

And he was here and he was there, he was lying on the ground, he was crouching, he was was trembling, he was losing it, he was all and he was nothing, thirty-seven eyes squeezed shut.

A blast of light broke through the mirrored dome, and Vergil stood in the middle of it all, splattered in semen, the interdynamic, the alpha and the omega, made whole in the debauchery.

The boom alerted the observers who turned to see the results. Nero vomited.

**Author's Note:**

> The William Blake quote is from The Marriage of Heaven and Hell.  
> The "alpha and the omega" joke was also inspired by a Tumblr post jesting that Jesus Christ was "interdynamic" because he was the "the alpha and the omega". I'm not even a fan of ABO, the pun just compelled me.  
> I'm so sorry, elanor_pam. You introduced me to this fandom through a wonderful work full of really comprehensive knowledge and thought, but the first thing I publish in it is pure, self-aware crack of erotic content you avoid. Go read The Wheel of Fortune now. You deserve better.


End file.
